Te voy a perder
by jacque-kari
Summary: A veces hay gente dispuesta a salir de nuestra vida, pero nosotros no estamos listos para dejarlos ir. Ritsuka no quiere que Soubi salga de su habitación, porque sabe que en cuanto cruce la puerta lo perderá para siempre.


Hola :) cada vez que comienzo en un fandom nuevo explico lo mismo, y este es el cuarto sobre el cual subo algo, pero trataré de hacerlo más breve esta vez.

Esta historia debo haberla escrito el año 2007 o 2008, lo recuerdo porque fue en ese periodo que una compañera me convenció de ver algunas series, entre ellas Loveless y Gravitation, respecto a las cuales tenía ciertos reparos por tratarse de yaoi, pero debo decir que ambas me encantaron y aunque no es mi género favorito escribí un par de historias de ambas series.

Respecto a la viñeta en particular, es muy cortita y sencilla, creo que una de las primeras cosas que escribí acerca de ellos, y quise comenzar con ella, porque a pesar de que tengo algunas historias un poquito más subidas de tono, no creo estar lista para subirlas, me siento un poco insegura en ese estilo.

La historia original es un song- fic y odio tremenendamente que estén prohibidos en esta página, porque al releerlo escuchando la canción de fondo me emocioné mucho, la canción estaba muy de moda por esos años y me encanta, creo además que le da un espíritu distinto al fic, pero siempre trato de ceñirme a las reglas y esta no será la excepción, así que omitiré la letra.

De todas formas les recomiendo que escuchen la canción, es hermosa, se llama Te voy a perder y es de Alejandro Fernández, puede que no les agrade, pero sólo denle una oportunidad.

Uff, para variar me he alargado mucho más de lo necesario, si alguien está leyendo esto, siento haberlos aburrido, pero luego del disclaimer les dejo el paso libre para que puedan leer.

**_Disclaimer:_ Loveless le pertenece a Yun Kouga y todos los derechos de autor.**

* * *

><p>- Por favor Soubi... no te vayas – dijo el pequeño con voz suplicante<p>

El joven de cabello largo se detuvo y agachó la cabeza

- Lo siento Ritsuka... – murmuró con voz apagada

- ¿Es todo?... ¿te irás de todos modos?... ¿me dejarás solo?...

El silencio que se cernió sobre la habitación era como un balde de agua fría.

- ¿Entonces por qué apareciste en mi vida?...no, no me respondas... realmente sólo fue por mi hermano ¿cierto?... él es el único que importa aquí... siempre lo supe, pero de todas formas te creí... pensé que cuando me decías que me querías era verdad...

- Te quiero Ritsuka...

- ¡No me mientas! – replicó el niño, enfadado – si realmente me quisieras no te estarías yendo en este momento... te quedarías conmigo...

- ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?... no puedo quedarme... tú y yo lo sabíamos desde el principio... yo no soy tu guardián...Anubis si ... y ahora que él apareció yo debo hacerme a un lado...

- No te vayas... – pidió Ritsuka con voz débil mientras las lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

El joven se mantuvo en un largo y desesperante silencio, tenía tantas cosas que decir, pero no lo tenía permitido. El sollozo de Ritsuka se hacia cada vez más fuerte en la silenciosa habitación, no creía poder seguir soportando todo eso. Lentamente se dio la vuelta y lo vio cabizbajo con las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas hasta caer sobre las tablas del piso. Se acercó a él y lo tomo de los hombros para depositar un pequeño beso en su frente, pero al hacerlo una transparente y salada lágrima se le escapó.

El niño levantó la cabeza instintivamente buscando anhelantemente su mirada, sin embargo, él deseaba esquivarla a toda costa, no podía permitirse que se diera cuenta.

- Soubi...

Todo había sido tan repentino que apenas se había dado cuenta cuando el pequeño lo había agarrado de la mejilla dándole un intenso beso en los labios. Aquella deliberada pasión era inusual en él, normalmente odiaba que lo besara, siempre lo reprendía por eso.

Aunque le dolía en el alma no poder corresponder al sincero beso que estaba recibiendo, lo apartó con brusquedad, provocando que el muchacho lo mirara dolido.

- Adiós Ritsuka...

- Soubi por favor... no te vayas... te necesito...

El aludido se mantuvo en otro inestable silencio. El camino desde el niño hasta la puerta de su habitación se estaba haciendo eterno, pero no quería irse, sus pies se negaban a abandonar ese cuarto...y su corazón temblaba por las suplicas de Ritsuka.

Lentamente continuó su rumbo hacia la salida.

- No te vayas... ¡es una orden!...mi hermano te dijo que te quedaras a mi lado...

Era verdad... Beloved, su sacrificio, se lo había pedido, era una promesa, pero en ese pacto había un detalle que ninguno de los dos había considerado: _sus sentimientos._

- Sabes que debo irme... tu hermano quería que te protegiera... y lo he hecho con mi propia vida... es hora de marcharme...

- ¿Entonces en realidad lo único que soy para ti, es un niño caprichoso al que debías cuidar?... ¿sólo soy la promesa que hiciste con mi hermano?

- Ese fue el acuerdo – respondió Soubi con un terrible dolor en el pecho

- En el fondo esperaba oír otra cosa ¿sabes?... supongo que aún soy muy ingenuo...más que eso, un estúpido...

- Ritsuka... si yo me quedara no podría protegerte como he hecho todo este tiempo... podrían dañarte, porque harán todo lo posible para apartarme de ti

- ¡No me importa! – replicó el niño con voz determinada – eso no me importa... lo único que quiero es estar contigo, aún cuando no me quieras... porque yo...yo...te amo Soubi...

- Ritsuka... – susurró el joven con voz acongojada

- Esa es la verdad... aunque sabía que me mentías... me enamoré de ti sin poder evitarlo...para mi, mi guardián siempre serás tú, aunque todos se interpongan y...no te importe

- Ritsuka... en realidad yo...

- Lo sé... debes irte ¿verdad?... vete entonces, pero no vuelvas

El joven le hizo caso, pero cuando parecía que ya todo estaba perdido se detuvo, justo en el marco de la puerta.

- Sólo para que sepas...yo no te quiero

Eso fue como una puñalada directa al corazón. Una risa melodiosa y triste siguió a esas palabras. Soubi se estaba riendo, pero no parecía ser una burla.

- Aunque no debería ser así... yo te amo... y eso no estaba en el pacto...- explicó

Su largo cabello se alzo ligeramente en el aire al atravesar el umbral.

- ¡Soubi! – gritó Ritsuka saliendo detrás de él, no podía creer que realmente lo hubiera perdido

Y salió de su casa, pero él ya no estaba en ninguna parte... se había ido

En el momento que nuevamente las lágrimas nublaban su vista, dos brazos lo atraparon por detrás, era él, su perfume era inconfundible.

Entonces parecía que el tiempo se había detenido entre los dos. Cerró sus ojos deseando que ese momento no acabara nunca; luego sintió como el joven lo volteaba hacia él.

- Ritsuka... – le susurró

Sólo en ese momento se atrevió a mirar, viendo su profunda mirada más brillante que nunca, parecía que las lágrimas se desbordarían en cualquier minuto.

- No me vas a perder... lo prometo...

Y así fue... por primera vez en su vida vio el rostro de Soubi resplandecer por las lágrimas.

- Soubi... – pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el joven alzo su rostro hasta su altura y lo besó con infinita ternura, acariciando sus labios como si fueran pétalos de rosas, juntando sus húmedas mejillas con las suyas, en un eterno amor que sólo ellos y el viento conocían.

Entonces una pequeña mariposa apareció sobre ellos...

* * *

><p>Wow, creo que es incluso más cortito que mi enorme explicación xD<p>

De todos modos espero que si hay alguien allí, leyendo detrás de la pantalla, lo haya disfrutado.

Por cierto, tengo una última cosa que decir: Anubis es un personaje inventado por mí, me parece que el nombre lo escuché en Escuela de detectives, pero no tiene nada que ver con esa serie, en esta historia es el verdadero guardián de Ritsuka.

Bien, ya me voy, gracias por leer.


End file.
